love_live_super_sentaifandomcom-20200213-history
Arsenal (Aqours Ranger)
Category:Arsenal This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by the Aqours Rangers, Saint Snow Raigers '''and '''WinterAngel. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Aqours Ranger series page as well as the team page of the Aqours Ranger. Transformation Devices Aqours Animal Transformation Brace Main Article: Aqours Animal Transformation Brace The Aqours Animal Transformation Braces are the main transformation devices of the Aqours Rangers. Saint Snow Insect Transformation Amulet Main Article: Saint Snow Insect Transformation Amulet The Saint Snow Insect Transformation Amulets 'are the main transformation devices of the Saint Snow Raigers. Majestic Transformation Winter Staff ''Main Article: Majestic Transformation Winter Staff The 'Majestic Transformation Winter Staff '''is the main transformation device and weapon of WinterAngel. Multi-Use Devices Animal Cells ''Main Article: Animal Cells The '''Animal Cells '''are USB-like collectible devices, used for transformation on their transformation devices, weapon power ups and summoning their Guardian Animals. Communication Devices Animal Cellphone Compartment Buckle The Animal Cellphone Compartment Buckles are belt compartments of the Aqours Rangers, Saint Snow Raigers and WinterAngel, keeping in their Animal Beast Batteries (five each). They also double as cellphones for communications Weapons Sidearms Aqours Beast Gun-Blade "Gun Mode Activate! Bang! -announcement when Gun Mode is activated "Blade Mode Activate! Slash!" -announcement when Blade Mode is activated The 'Aqours Beast-Gun Blades '''are the main primary sidearms of the Aqours Rangers. It has two modes: Gun Mode and Blade Mode. Animal Beast Batteries can be placed in them for extra power. When nine of the Aqours Rangers use Gun Mode together, they perform 'Aqours Wild Blast'. When nine of the Aqours Rangers use Blade Mode together, they perform 'Aqours Wild Slash'. Saint Snow Insect Sword-Blaster The '''Saint Snow Insect Sword-Blasters '''are the main sidearms and weapons of the Saint Snow Raigers. It has Sword Mode and Blaster Mode. Animal Beast Batteries can be placed in for extra power. When in Sword Mode, the Saint Snow Raigers perfrom 'Saint Snow Wild Thunder Stlash and when in Blaster Mode, they preform 'Saint Snow Wild Thunder Blast'. Aqours Beast Rapier ''Main Article: Super Aqours Mode The '''Aqours Beast Rapiers '''are the secondary sidearms of the Aqours Rangers in their Super Mode. Animal Beast Batteries can be placed in them for extra power. When nine of the Super Aqours Rangers are together, they preform 'Aqours Super Wild Slash'. Individual Lion Gauntlets The '''Lion Gauntlets '''are the main weapons of AquaOrange. It has the signature attack of 'Lion Blaze Punch'. It can combine with the Aqours Beast Gun (Mode) to create the '''Lion Blaster '''with a signature attack if 'Fiery Lion Blast'. Griffin Saber And Shield The '''Griffin Saber And Shield '''are the second main weapons of AquaOrange in her Griffin Angel Knight mode. It has signature attacks of 'Mythical Griffin Slash' and 'Brave Griffin Stab'. Swan Bowgun The '''Swan Bowgun '''is AquaWhite's main weapon. It has a signature attack of 'Swan Shoot'. Rhino Axe The '''Rhino Axe '''is AquaGreen's main weapon. It has a signature attack of 'Rhino Smash'. Eagle Sword The '''Eagle Sword '''is AquaRed's main weapon. It has signature attacks are 'Eagle Slash' and 'Kurosawa Kenpo: Sky Strike'. Shark Spear The '''Shark Spear '''is AquaBlue's main weapon. It has a signature attack of 'Shark Stab'. Snake Daggers The '''Snake Daggers '''are AquaBlack's main weapons. It has a signature attack of 'Snake Cut'. Owl Fans The '''Owl Fans '''are AquaYellow's main weapons. It has a signature attack of 'Owl Gust'. Wildcat Claws The '''Wildcat Claws '''are AquaViolet's main weapons. It has a signature attack of 'Wildcat Scratch'. Rabbit Baton The '''Rabbit Baton '''is AquaPink's main weapon. It has a signature attack of 'Rabbit Strike'. Team Blasters Aqours Wild Animal Beast Evil-Slayer The '''Aqours Wild Animal Beast Evil-Slayer '''is a combination of all of the Aqours Rangers' main weapons with a signature attack of 'Wild Animal Beast Slayer Blast'. It is divided into three combinations: * '''Aqours Animal Rifle: The combined weapon form of the Snake Daggers, Owl Fans and Rabbit Baton. It has a signature attack of 'Aqours Wild Blast'. It is held by AquaPink. * '''Aqours Animal Striker: '''The combined weapon form of the Lion Gauntlets, Swan Bowgun and Shark Spear. It has the signature attack of 'Aqours Wild Strike'. It is held by AquaOrange. * '''Aqours Animal Slasher: '''The combined weapon form of the Rhino Axe, Eagle Sword and the Wildcat Claws. It has the signature attack of 'Aqours Wild Slash. It is held by AquaRed.